Dylan McCarthy
Dylan McCarthy is a 16 year old boy who is known for his grounded videos. He has been created by TheJojuan4444 in 2013, and Dylan has been grounded for many reasons. TheJojuan4444 though has made Dylan The Movie 1 in 2014, and has made Dylan 2, Dylan 3: Schools Out, Dylan 4: The D-Vengers, Dylan 5: Dylan In Space, and in production, Dylan 6: Dylan's Big Vacation (September 2016). His grounded videos hasn't been renewed by the creator himself in a while, but people still make some like LouieLouie95 and etc. He's one of the troublemakers that turned good during The Better Choice Video Campaign. Family Kate McCarthy and Diesel McCarthy (parents) TJ McCarthy (older brother) Cathy McCarthy (little sister) Hubert McCarthy (baby brother) Friends: Emily, Kyle, Aaron, and Eric (Eric has been added in the cast since Dylan 3: Schools Out) Bio Name: Dylan McCarthy Voice: Eric Birthday: September 18, 1999 (9/18/1999) Age: 16 Dylan's Dad: Diesel, Young Guy (Skyler Hawkins' version), Simon (since Diesel expired) Dylan's Mom: Kate, Ivy (Skyler Hawkins' version) TJ: Evil Genius/Zack/David, Joey (since David expired) Cathy: Tween-Girl (1-3), Shy Girl (4-6), Kimberly (7-9), Ivy (since her 10th birthday) Favorite Color: All Sorts Of Colors, Even His Own Shirt Favorite Food: McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, Other Fast Food Restaurants, Doritos, Ice Cream, Twinkies, Pizza, Chocolate, Chicken, French Fries, Cheese Friends: Emily Movolvoski, Aaron Petez, Kyle, Andrew Clark, Adrianna Johnson, Eric Smith, Erika Dawson, Enemies: Alexei Borodin, Andy Panda, Tregan, Diesel Clark (formerly), Paul Johnson (formerly), Diesel Dawson Favorite Movie: Disney Movies, Nickelodeon movies, Cartoon Network movies, The Hobbit, Ice Age, Rio, Horror Movies, Jurassic Park, Star Wars Movies, Pixar Movies, Batman movies, The Nut Job, The Lego Movie, Harry Potter, Madagascar, Shrek, Shark Tale, Flushed Away, Spiderman Movies, Happy Feet, Dolphin Tale, Pokemon Movies, Marvel Movies, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Wreck-It Ralph, Despicable Me, Turbo, The Smurfs, Hotel Transylvania, Free Birds, Transformers Trilogy, Pacific Rim, Big Hero 6, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Jurassic World, E.T., Little Shop of Horrors, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, The Rugrats Movie, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, One Piece Film Z, Hunter x Hunter: Last Mission, Sucker Punt, Drawn Together the Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Hot Pursuit, Pixels, Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie Trilogy, Interstellar Favorite TV Shows: SpongeBob SquarePants, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Kim Possible, Johnny Test, Jimmy Neutron, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Gravity Falls, T.U.F.F Puppy, Rocket Power, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Tom and Jerry, Codename: Kids Next Door, Johnny Bravo, Pokemon, Doraemon, Uncle Grandpa, Sanjay and Craig, Rocko's Modern Life, Dexter's Laboratory, Robot and Monster, Power Rangers, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, The Fairly OddParents, Family Matters, Step by Step, Rocko's Modern Life, Steven Universe, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Martin Mystery, Wander Over Yonder, Clarence, Sonic Boom, Sonic X, The Simpsons, Futurama, Brickleberry, 6Teen, Stoked, Total Drama, The PowerPuff Girls, Matt Hatter Chronicles, League of Super Evil, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, King of the Hill, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Drawn Together, Celibrity Death Match, Happy Tree Friends, Beavis and Butt-head, Mr. Pickles, Naruto, Breadwinners, Mixels, Hunter x Hunter, One Piece, Dan Vs., Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblade, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Samurai Pizza Cats, Tamagotchi, Sailor Moon, Mobile Suit Gundam (2001), Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, The 08th MS Team, SD Gundam, Super Robot Monkey TeamHyperforce Go!, Digimon Fusion, Mr. Men Show, Clarence, Teen Tians Go!, Samurai Champloo, Sket Dance, Panty and Stocking, Haruhi Suzumiya, Mazinger Z, Megaman Starforce, Mortal Komat and the Real M, Beezlebub, Rabbids Invasion, Oishi Kawaii Favorite Animal: Crocodiles/Alligators, Giraffes, African Elephants, Snakes, Lions, Tigers, Bears, Sea Snakes, Jaguars Favorite Subject: Math, Art, Science, Physical Education, Spelling Least Favorite Subject: None Likes: Art, Science, Physical Education, Video Games, Giraffes, Monkeys, Snakes, Tigers, Boy Stuff, McDonald's, Burger King, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Red Bull, KFC, Game Boy Advance, 3DS. 2DS, Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Gamecube, Wii, Wii U, PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Basketball, Soccer, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, YTV, Disney XD, Disney Channel, Adult Swim, Youtube, Facebook, SpongeBob Squarepants, Sprout, Rocko's Modern Life, Phineas and Ferb, Uncle Grandpa, Adventure Time, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Amazing World of Gumball, Teen Titans Go!, Steven Universe, Clarence, We Bare Bears, Gangnam Style, Just Dance, Karate, Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong Country, Halo, Minecraft, Michael Jackson, Green Day, Roblox, One Direction, Bubble Bobble, Mortal Kombat, etc. Dislikes: Getting Grounded, Getting Suspended, Getting Expelled, Nappies, Getting Detention, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Blaze and the Monster Machines, PBS Kids, etc. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1999 Births Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Non troublemakers Category:Grounded people Category:Ungrounded People Category:Male Characters Category:Sons Category:Nice characters Category:The Hobbit Fans Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:June Births Category:Good Characters Category:Super Mario fans Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Phineas and Ferb Fan Category:Doraemon fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:PSY Fan